Sudden growth and tranformation
by poser of twilight
Summary: my First fanfiction and it sucks please in enjoy though contains TF and MG


Sudden Growth and Transformation

"Ahh….." cried Naruto as he grabbed his stomach in the middle of training. "What's wrong Naruto." Asked his Sansei Kakashi. "He probably faking to get out training." Sasuke smarted off, before Naruto replied he screamed out in pain yet again and sprinkles of blood flow out of his mouth. Some of his blood landed in a near by puddle that, evaporated instantly. Sakura just stared at where the puddle used to be and noticed Naruto's blood was melting the ground. "Kakashi Sansei look." as Sakura pointed to the ground where Naruto's blood laid. When Kakashi looked at what Sakura was pointing and saw what Naruto's blood was doing he said "Naruto I thank you should go to the infirmary." "No I'll be fine, if I don't feel better tomorrow I'll go then." With that Naruto left. "O.K today's training is over, you two can go home." As Sasuke and Sakura left Kakashi thought to himself "Does this have something to do with the nine-tailed fox.  
That night as Naruto was getting ready for bed he noticed the seal that kept the demon fox inside of him was slightly visible. "What the hell is wrong with me." When he finely fell asleep he had a dream, "Puny mortal…your body has become to weak for my power and I'm going to alter your body so you can withhold my power" the demon fox told Naruto. "What in the hell are you talking about you stupid fox." To answer Naruto's question he just laughed. Suddenly Naruto woke up with pain all over his body. As he got up a sound echoed through the room "Rrrip" his nightshirt ripped in half and he couldn't figure out way. He headed to the bathroom to get another shirt. As he passed his full-length mirror he noticed his arms where slightly bigger and his abdomen muscles where more defined. "Looks like all that training is beginning to pay off." At least that was what Naruto hopping that was it. After trying to put on another shirt (that wouldn't fit) he went back to bed.  
The next morning when Naruto woke up, he looked him self over in the mirror "I look like I got a little bigger over night, even my pants are a little tight this morning" As he got dressed, he couldn't find a single outfit that fit. The only thing that did fit was his jacket and that barley fit him, also it wouldn't zip up properly. On his way to meet Kakashi and the others Naruto run into Hinata. "Nar….Naruto is that you." "Yeah its me Hinata. Cool isn't. I would flex, but I'm afraid I might rip my jacket and it is the only thing that fits me right now." As Naruto talked to Hinata he noticed at the mention of his jacket ripping Hinata got a blink look on her face. "O.K. Hinata I need to meet up with my cell so see you later." "Ohhh….bye Nar…Naruto."  
As he arrived at the training grounds Sakura Shouted "Naruto what happened to you" "As if I know. I woke in the middle of the night like and possibly grow bigger since then." Before Sakura could reply Kakashi showed up. "Naruto what did you do now?" "I don't know Sansei, but whatever it is I like it." Sasuke finally arrived and didn't notice Naruto Intel he started to grant in pain and every one noticed the seal on his stomach appeared and he wasn't using the nine-tailed fox's power. "Ahh….oar" cried Naruto as his screams became the cries of a wounded animal and his teammates and his Sansei watched him go through a painful growth. As he grow taller his body doubled in muscle mass. Sakura wouldn't have passed out if that was that was happening to Naruto, but he started to grow red fur that was the same color as the nine-tailed fox's fur. "Ahhhh….the pain" Naruto cried as his jacket was ripped to shreds plus his feet bursting through his shoes and the sudden growth of inch long claws. Then he felt a sharp pain in his back as a fox tail grow from his spin. When the pain finely stopped, Naruto was no longer a full blooded human, but a half demon.  
As Naruto looked around he noticed that he was a foot taller then the fence, which meant he went form five feet something to seven foot in one day. "Are you O.K Naruto?" asked Kakashi "I fine I think, also I'm beginning to thank that dream I had wasn't a dream." "What do you mean Naruto?" questioned Kakashi. "Well last night I had a dream that the nine-tailed fox told me that my body was to weak to hold his power, so he said he would alter my body. I think what is happening to me now was what he meant." "I think we should see lord Hokage about this." Kakashi order more then suggesting it.  
As they walked to lord Hokage's, people in the street stopped and starred. Some run away, others fainted dead away. Before they made it to lord Hokage's Naruto shouted out "I….fell….another…. transformation…..coming…..Ahhh." If his cell thought he went through horrible pain before, nothing compered to the pain he felt now. As the transformation proceed, blood begin to run dowen the side of his mouth as his teeth became fangs. The familer pain in his back returned, he grow five more tails that where covered in blood. His ears became more fox like. After this phase of his tranformtion the only why his teammates could recognize him was by his blonde spikey hair. "Naruto are you O.K?" asked a worried Sakura. "Yeah, I'm O.K except the pain in my back." Naruto told her. "We need to get to the Hokage's." insisted Kakashi. As they headed to the Hokage's, nobody noticed Hinata "Naruto what is happening to you?" she asked her self.  
When they arrived at the Hokage's they decided Kakashi should go in first. "Lord Hokage we need you assistance." " What is it Kakashi?" asked the Hokage. Instead of answering Kakashi called in Naruto. When Naruto walked in the Hokage just stared at him. If Naruto didn't have his spiky hair, the Hokage would of thought the creature in front of him was the demon fox trying to become human. "Naruto what happened to you?" "I don't know lord Hokage. I think it has something to do with the nine-tailed fox." "Hummm that's interesting. Why would the nine-tailed fox alter your body?" asked the Hokage. "It once told me if I die it dies. So if my life was in danger it would find away to keep me alive so it could stay alive." Both Kakashi and the Hokage stared at Naruto as if he was another person. "What you didn't know I could figure out something that fast." Before they could respond, Naruto started to cough up blood. At first they thought he was starting to transform again, but he wasn't. Naruto's body was beginning to fell the full affects of his resent transformations. As blood seamed to flow out of Naruto's mouth, Kakashi noticed Naruto's blood was to dark to be human blood. When the river of blood finely stopped, Naruto looked at the puddle of blood in front of him "I thought if you lose that much blood you would faint or die." Normal that would happen to a regular person, but Naruto I think you and the nine-tailed fox are becoming on." Before Naruto could ask his Sansei any questions, pain overwhelmed his body.  
Naruto felt as if he was going to die, but he knew the demon fox wouldn't let him die. As the pain become worse, Naruto was more a where of this transformation then the others. Naruto felt the finale three tails grow out of him, as he watched them he saw that they where drenched with blood, he felt his face become more fox like, his ears become those of a fox, and through all of this his muscles grow five times there size. After it was all over, if you hadn't known it was Naruto you would have thought it was the demon fox, even his blonde hair had strikes of red.  
"Naruto are you still there?" asked Sakura who enter when she heard Naruto's screams. " Yeah its me Sakura." Answered Naruto in a beastly voice that scared her. When Sasuke entered the room and saw Naruto he had fear in his. "Naruto what in the hell happened?" Sasuke shouted out. "As if I know Sasuke." Answered Naruto in his new voice, which took Sasuke by surprise. "What's the matter Sasuke, did I scare you." With the thought of Sasuke being afraid gave Naruto great pleasure.  
"Well Naruto it seams that your going to need special training." Kakashi told Naruto. "What do you mean Sansei?" "Well its clear that you have more power then you had before and you need to learn to control it." Kakashi explained. "How long weal it take Sansei?" "It depends on how much power you have Naruto." "Well then Sansei let's get started then." "O.K meet me at the training gourds tomorrow and be prepared to work."


End file.
